tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
BMW X5
The BMW X5 is a luxury crossover SUV introduced in 1999 as the first generation E53. It was BMW's first SUV (Sport Utility Vehicle) also known as "Four-by-Four" (4x4) in the UK. It features all-wheel drive which is branded as the "X" drive system and is available with either manual or automatic transmission. The second generation X5, known as the E70, was launched in 2006, with the first M version announced in 2009. BMW describes the X5 as a Sport Activity Vehicle (SAV) rather than an SUV, to emphasize its on-road ability despite its size. Like the Lexus RX 300 and Mercedes M-Class, the X5 heralded the shift from truck-based body-on-frame SUVs to sedan-based crossovers that would come to fruition in the late 2000s. Until 2009, all X5s were manufactured in Greer, South Carolina at the Spartanburg BMW plant or Toluca, Mexico at the BMW de México plant. Since July 2009, they are also assembled in Kaliningrad, Russia by Avtotor. In 2003, BMW launched the smaller X3, which uses the "X" prefix for the 4 wheel drive system or BMW "X" drive system and the BMW SAVs which were derivatives of the BMW number-series models. E53 First generation (1999-2006) |length= |width= |height=2000–2003 V8: 2001–2003 I6: 2004–2006 V8 4.8I: 2004–2006 I6: |front track= |rear Track= |fuel_capacity= |platform = |related = BMW 5 Series BMW X-Coupe |assembly =Greer, South Carolina, United States (BMW US Mfg. Co.) Toluca, Mexico (BMW de México) }} The BMW E53 X5 crossover vehicle was made between 1999 and 2006. Production ceased September, 2006 and has been replaced by the BMW X5 (E70). The E53 was developed at a time when BMW still owned Land Rover and as such shares many components and designs with both Land Rover Range Rover HSE model; specifically the Hill Descent System and Off Road Engine Management system and also the BMW E39 5-series; specifically the engine and electronic system. The entire in car entertainment system (Radio Function, Navigation System, Television and Telecommunications systems, and very flexile automotive computer system) are identical. As a result the X5 model earlier models can be easily upgraded with the newest BMW technologies. However, despite selling well, these vehicles have acquired a reputation for chronic unreliability, especially with their electronics which are complex and prone to expensive failure. Customer satisfaction surveys in Europe place them well down the list. A range of gasoline inline-6s, V8s and diesel engines are offered. E70 Second generation (2006- ) |length= |width= |height=2006–2008: 2009–: |platform = |related = BMW X6 |assembly = Greer, South Carolina, United States (BMW US Mfg. Co.) Toluca, Mexico (BMW de México) Kaliningrad, Russia (Avtotor) }} The BMW E70 is the second generation X5 Sports Activity Vehicle (SAV). It replaced the BMW X5 (E53) in November 2006. The second generation X5 features many new technological advancements including BMW's iDrive system as standard equipment and, for the first time in a BMW, an optional third row seat. This generation incorporates safety innovations for the crossover segment, such as a unique rear framing section to protect 3rd row occupants from injury due to an impact. The branding for the X5 from late 2008 onwards follows the new BMW nomenclature scheme, for example the X5 3.0d is now called the X5 xDrive35d, and the 4.8i is called the X5 xDrive48i. The BMW X5 M is a high performance derivative of the X5 and was introduced to the press at the New York Auto Show in April 2009, and started appearing in BMW dealerships in September 2009.The BMW M features the first M Power V-8 Turbo, 555 hp and 500 lb-ft of torque, and comes with M Dynamic Performance Control for impressive handling. The X5 was revised for 2010 featuring new front bumper and air intakes as well as a variety of minor cosmetic changes. Production and sales References External links * * BMW X5 Review on Edmunds.com * Technical Diagrams and BMW Parts Online on penskeparts.com X5 Category:Crossover SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1999 Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:5 (model number) Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:Trucks built in Mexico Category:Trucks built in Russia